1. Field of the Disclosed and Claimed Inventive Concept(s)
The presently disclosed process(es), procedure(s), method(s), product(s), result(s), and/or concept(s) (collectively referred to hereinafter as the “present disclosure”) relates generally to an aqueous primer coating composition to a substrate. Additionally, the present disclosure relates generally to a substrate coated with the aqueous primer coating composition.
2. Background and Applicable Aspects of the Presently Disclosed and Claimed Inventive Concept(s)
Recently, the use of on-demand digital printing machines utilizing liquid or dry toners or inks in electrophotographic systems has become widespread. Printers using such toners or inks are commercially available from Hewlett-Packard Company under the trade name HP Indigo.
However, it is well known in the art that liquid toilers do not transfer well and/or adhere well to films or paper substrates unless those films or paper substrates have been treated with a coating or primer to enhance their adhesion to a substrate.
A number of primers have been developed for use on substrates such as polymeric films which render the surface of the films more receptive to liquid toners. However, the development of newer, high speed digital presses has presented new challenges to the use of such primers for liquid toner transfer and adhesion to the substrate. For example, the more recently developed HP Indigo 6000 series of digital presses offer higher speed printing at about twice the speed of conventional printing presses. These higher speeds require shorter toner to substrate transfer times, which in turn require lower activation temperatures for the primer to effectively enhance toner transfer and adhesion to the printed substrate. As a result, substrates coated with existing primers may provide poor toner transfer and adhesion when run through the newest generation of digital printing presses. In addition, the substrates also show poor water resistance, which is especially important for the primed and printed substrates exposed to water for a long time such as labels on beer bottles.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a primer for use with high speed digital printing presses which provides not only good liquid toner transfer and adhesion to a variety of substrates but also good water resistance.